The present invention generally pertains to footwear, and is particularly directed to making thong footwear that is comfortable to walk in.
Thong footwear is defined as an article of footwear having a platform shape to define to toe portion and heal portion, and an upper vamp having a thong attached to the toe portion of the platform and side straps attached to the thong and to opposite sides of the platform. The thong fits between the big toe and its adjacent toe and the straps fit over the top and sides of the foot to hold the footwear on the foot while walking.
Thong footwear has become quite popular in recent years beginning with rubber shower sandals, which are referred to as "Zorries". The rubber shower sandals are made of flexible rubber and have side straps that are relatively thin, much like the thong. The heel of the foot is not held close to the heel portion of the platform, and as a result the Zorries are difficult to keep on one's feet while walking.
Thong footwear has evolved from the shower room to the point where it is now a very popular form of leisure wear. The leisure thong footwear is generally more attractive in appearance. The upper vamp includes side straps made of fabric material and/or leather which are appreciably wider than the thong. The platform is relatively flat and is of uniform thickness. The platform includes one or more uniformly thick layers of either foam rubber or ethyl vinyl acetate. The insole may be made of the same material as the platform, although in some models of thong leisure footwear a grass mat is used as the insole.
The leisure thong footwear of the prior art is difficult to walk in because of the relative stiffness of the platform and because the side straps do not tend to hold the heel of the foot close enough to the heel portion of the platform while walking. Also the bottom surface of the platform is relatively smooth and does not grip the floor well.